


drinks

by Shade_Wilson



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: "that cute boy is out there again"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something difference since i don't know what to do with my other series. comments always appreciated and lemme know if you have any ideas you would like me to write.

"that cute boy is out there again" 

"Is he?" Roger grinned as he changed into work outfit. 

"Of course he is. He only shows up when it's your shift." Naomi, Roger's co-worker said as she grabbed her stuff from her locker. 

"That's because I'm that best bar tender in this joint." Roger teased. 

Naomi rolled her eyes. "So, when are you gonna sleep with him?" 

"When the time's right." Roger closed his locker. "Or whenever he leaves a big enough tip." He winked at her before going out to the bar he was tending that night. 

"The usual?" Roger smiled softly as he approached the young man sitting at the bar by himself. 

He smiled and nodded. "Yes please." 

Roger started working on the drink. "You know, you've been coming here nearly every weekend for a few weeks and yet I know nothing about you. Except for that you like vodka sodas." 

"Not much to know about I suppose." The brunette shrugged. 

Roger tilted his head. "Let me see your hand?"

"Gonna tell me my future?" The brunette raised an eyebrow but placed his hand in Roger's anyways. 

Roger hummed, tracing his fingers over the creases and lines. "...You work a lot with your hands.... musican?" 

The man nodded. "mhm." 

Roger stared at his hand more. "and you like blondes." 

The young man laughed. "you can tell that just by looking at my palm?" 

"I'm very skilled sir." Roger grinned. "and your palm is also telling me that you'll either be leaving me a nice tip or your phone number tonight." 

The brunette blushed. "Sounds about right.."

"The only thing your palm won't tell me is your name." Roger smiled softly, batting his eyes a bit. 

"Uh, I'm John." The man smiled. "John Deacon." 

"So, John Deacon." Roger grinned. "Will you be leaving a tip or your number?"

"I could leave both? If that's not weird?"

"There's nothing weird about a cute man giving me his number and some money." Roger said, making John laugh. Roger almost swooned at the way the brunette's eyes crinkled and how his face lit up while he laughed. 

John scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to Roger. "I'll talk to you later then?" 

Roger nodded. "Soon."


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "is it too soon to ask for nudes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just writing things out of spite now.

"Is it too soon to ask for nudes?" 

"Roger!" Brian groaned. "We're supposed to be studying. And you barely know this guy." 

"I know but I feel like he's got a big cock." Roger smirked, tapping away on his phone. He and John had been texting for a few weeks now, bordering the line on friendly to flirty. 

"Jesus." Brian looked around to make sure no one at the cafe they were in was looking at them. "Don't say that word." 

"What, cock?" Roger grinned. 

Brian cringed. "Roger." 

"I've listened to you talk about your hook ups." Roger squinted at the curly haired man in front of him. 

"Yeah but I'm not as vulgar as you." Brian grumbled. "and I don't talk about it in public." 

"Sorry babe." Roger hummed, looking down at his phone to see a new text. 

 

'what are you up to?' 

'just helping my friend study. you?' Roger texted back. 

'just lying in bed' 

Roger glanced up at Brian before looking back at his phone. 'send a pic?' 

A few minutes passed before John sent back a picture of himself lying in bed. His hair was messy and he was wearing a loose t shirt and some boxers. There was a small smile on his face. 

'you're so cute' Roger texted back. 

"Roger, are you listening to me?" Brian sighed. 

"Sorry, I'm working on getting some cock." Roger smiled at his friend. 

"I quit." Brian closed his book. "Hurry up and sleep with this guy so you can think correctly." 

"I'm trying. Love you, bye." Roger looked back at his phone. 

'thank you :)' 

'are you doing anything later?' 

Roger chewed his lip. 'im free now actually' 

'wanna come over?' 

 

_______________

"Hey." John smiled as he let Roger into his apartment. 

"You didn't have to get dressed for me." Roger grinned slightly, noting the brunette's change of clothes. 

"Well, me answering the door in my boxers would've been a bit inappropriate, don't you think?" 

"I wouldn't have complained." Roger winked, letting his hand graze over John's hip. 

John closed the door behind him. "So...what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want." 

"Well you are my guest.... wouldn't want to be rude." 

"Guess I'll just tell you what I wanna do then..." Roger moved closer and gently pressed a kiss against John's neck. He moved up, nibbling on John's earlobe. "I wanna find out where your bedroom is." 

John took Roger's hand and lead him to his room. Roger grinned, pushing John back onto his bed and straddling him before kissing him deeply. 

John let out a little surprised noise before kissing back, resting his hands on Roger's waist. The pair kissed for a while before Roger slipped his hand into John's sweatpants, making the other man tense up. 

Roger pulled away. "You alright?" 

John nodded, frantically. "yeah I'm fine.." 

"I can feel you hesitate....we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Roger moved from John's lap and sat on the bed next to him. 

"It's not that I don't want to do anything. It's just that..." John trailed off. 

"Things are complicated right now?" Roger filled in. 

"Yeah..." John mumbled softly. 

Roger played with a lock of John's hair. "Lemme guess, there's someone else?" 

John glanced up at him. "You really are good a reading people." 

Roger shrugged. "I get around. How long have you been broken up?" 

"A year. It's not that I want to be with her again, it's just hard...hard to get back into the swing of things I guess." John looked at him. "I do like you though.." 

"I like you too.." Roger said softly. 

John sat up, turning to Roger and gently kissing him. "Can we just.." 

Roger nodded. "We can take it slow..."


End file.
